fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Nakamura
Emily Nakamura ' (エミリー中村, ''Emiri Nakamura) is a 17 year old mage who currently belongs to the Unchained Soul Guild. She has been nicknamed the Water Empress because of her Magic. She is also Juliet's older sister. Appearance Emily has green eyes and orange-redish hair. She usually wears worn-out jeans and a green T-shirt with yellow edges. On her hip she has a small pouch, in which she keeps her cards. She wears a necklace with a blue stone in it. She has a scar on her upper right hand. Her light green guild mark is on her right calf. Personality Emily is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, even strangers, with kindness. Emily plays a motherly role within her team. She is rarely in a bad mood and can tolerate almost everything. She is very determined to protect her friends and comrades. She loves to cook. Around Arthur she acts diffrently. She becomes sarcastic and teases him, probably because of her feelings for him. If she is in combat, and someone tried to hurt her friends, she enters the state of rage. She then awakens her sadistic side History Emily and Juliet were born in a poor religious family. They didn't have much, but they had eachother. One day, Emily was wandering in the forest and found a little pet penguin. An old lady thought her summoning magic and told her to seal the penguin. Their parents realized that the girls are good with magic, they thought that they'll be able to live on the street, all alone. However, their mother sold them as slaves in exchange for some money. They were working as maids for ten years, and when Emily turned seventeen, the contract their mother made was disolved. They were free. Luckily, one of the butlers thought them various magic abilities and wished them best of luck. When she saw Juliet with Arthur she had an idea, she wanted to make a team and they accepted it. When The Heaven's Trio was formed, they decided to go for a quest. While they were wandering around the city, someone tried to steal Arthurs keys. By the time he was able to react, the thief started to run. Eugene stopped the thief and returned the keys to Arthur. He invited them to his guild, and they accepted it. One day, after compliting their mission, the trio decided to race to their guild. Arthur and Juliet had their summons, while Emily had to walk. She heard a scream in the forest, and tried to help the girl who was screaming. However, the girl thought Emily wants to return her to the Tower of Heaven. After an intense battle, from which Emily came victorious, the girls became friends. Synopsis Welcome to Unchained Soul The Turn of Tides: Letting Go The Search for the Legendary Gems: Ruby Magic and Abilities Card Magic '''Card Magic (魔法の札, マジックカード, Majikku Kādo) is a type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Emily's cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as "all-round": she can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at her enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so; she is also said to be capable of combining her cards to generate particular effects. In addition, the cards can reproduce the effects from a variety of different forms of Magic, such as Water Magic or Sleep Magic, coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. Emilys cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing her to gain information about their status and location, as well as to communicate with them Single Card Spells *''Absorb: Emily uses an Absorbtion Card to catch the enemy's attack, which is then absorbed. She can then use the captured attack later as her own attack. *''Shield: ''Emily summons a large silver shield from her Shield card. *''Weaponary: ''Emily can summon all sorts of weapons of her choice, such as axes, swords, katanas etc., with Weapon Card. *''Call Card: Arthur: ''Emily gave this card to Arthur. It is mainly used for tracking abilities and comunication purposes. *''Call Card: ''Juliet: Emily gave this card to Juliet. It is mainly used for tracking abilities and comunication purposes. *''Flaming Ball: ''With Fire Card, Emily can shoot multiple fire bullets from the card. *''Crackling Jade Lightning: '' With Lightning Card, Emily can summon multiple green lightning bolts from cards magic seals and strike the enemies, pushing them back. *''Earth Wall: ''With Earth Card, Emily can create a large wall made of earth which is mainly used for defensive purposes. *''Icicle: With Ice Card, Emily can fire icicles from the card at her targets. *''Wave :'' Emily releases a large ammount of water and sends it towards her enemy, or she can just manipulate it with Aqua Autem. *''The Shield Fountain:'' With Water Card, Emil can summon multiple beams of water that strike in all directions, freezing anyone it touches. *''Wind Edge:'' With Air Card, Emily can release large waves of wind that strikes multiple opponents, pushing them back. *''Light Flash: With Light Card, creates a large bright flash of light, temporarily distracting and/or blinding the enemy. *''Dimensional Card: ''Emily can store/trap something/someone inside of her Dimensional Card. *''Change! '': Emily can store different clothes inside of her clothes card and can change her outfit instantly. *''Recovery Card: Emily can store Magical Energy within her Energy Cards and release it all at once, recovering her stamina and healing her. This effect is similar to Arthurs Release, ''but its capacity is much smaller. *''Sleep! : ''Emily can make anyone fall asleep for a short period of time with her Sleep Card. *''Poison : Emily can release a small ammount of poisonus gas from her Toxic Card. *''Love! : Emily can manipulate ones emotion as an advantage in battle with her Lovers Card. Multiple Cards Spells Dual Card Spells *''Pure Lightning: ''By combining two Lightning Cards, Emily is able to create devouring green lightning bolts which are consecutively fired from her cards. *''Fog: ''By combining Fire Card and Water Card, Emily can create a large ammount of dense steam, which cools down and turns into for in less then thirty seconds. *''Mud Trap: ''By combining Earth Card and Water Card, Emily can liquify the ground beneath her enemis, making them sink into the mud. *''Rain: ''By combining Air Card and Water Card, Emily can create a large cloud in the sky. In less then ten seconds, it will start raining. *''Lava Prison: ''By combining Earth Card and Fire Card, Emily can create lava which will wrap around her enemis and soldify in three minutes. *''Dust: ''By combining Earth Card and Air Card, Emily can create large ammount oof dust which she then redirects towards her enemies as a distraction. *''Sand: By combining Fire Card with Earth Card, Emily is able to generate and manipulate sand, allowing her to attack her opponents with it. *''Heat: By combining Fire Card with Air Card, Emily can release a huge wave of heat towards her enemies. *''Sleep Wave: ''By combining Sleep Card with Air Card, Emily can release wind filled with sleep energy which will put to sleep anyone who inhalates it. However, they will be awake in thirty seconds. *''Refreshing Wall: ''By combining Earth Card with Energy Card, Emily can create a large wall made of earth. The wall will regenerate itself. *''Breeze: ''By combining Air Card and Ice Card, Emily can release a gentle cold wind. *''Toxic Wind: ''By commbining Poison Card with Air Card, Emily can release polluted wind at her enemies. *''Remedy Wind: ''By combining Energy Card with Air Card, Emily can redirect Magical Eergy from her card towards a near injured ally. *''Thunder Fire: ''By combining Lightning Card with Fire Card, Emily can fire flame bullets which move as fast as lightning. *''Water Spark: By combining Water Card with Lightning Card, Emily can replace the properties of water with lightning properties, and as such, she is able to release multiple water bolts from her cards. Instead of shocking the target, the bolts will freeze it. Triple+ Card Spells *''Storm: By combining Air Card with Water Card, and later adding Lightning Card, Emily is able to generate and manipulate several small storms. *''Blizzard: By combining two Air Cards with Ice Card, Emily is able to create a large blizzard to attack multiple opponents. *''Glass: By combining Earth Card with Fire Card, then adding Thunder Card, Emily is able to generate glass for various purposes. *''Five Emelents Unite! : By combining Earth Card, Water Card, Air Card, Fire Card and Lightning Card, Emily is able to release a massive explosion around a certain area. This is her strongest card attack and uses it as her trump card. Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Rubs her lips around her mexican coke. Makes you wish that you were the bottle. If you found the lyrics, leave a message on my user talk page. If someone doesn't find this within two months, I will delete it. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. *''Water Bubble:'' Emily envelops multiple enemies with water and sufficates them. *''Pure Water'': Emily turns her body into water, enabling her to dodge every meele attack. *''Water Swallow'': After conjuring large ammount of water, Emily releases it in a large wave that sweeps away the enemies. *''Four Petal Blooming Lily: Emily swipes her staff forward, creating a spear of water that, when directed at the target, generally through a punching motion, turns into a whirlpool. The whirlpool surrounds the target, blowing them away. *''Great Water Ball Strike: ''Emily creates a large ammount of water and shapes it in a small bowling ball. She then throws the ball at her opponent. The ball will detonate after it hits her opponent. *''Crescent Water: Emily creates a large ammount of water and then sends forth a sickle-like mass of water towards her target. She can release two sickles at the same time. *''Water Cane: Emily creates a whip composed of water to strike her opponent. Although fragile, the whip is able to recover over time. *''Water Cyclone: ''Emily forms a circular torrent of water in front her staff and uses the cyclone of water to attack her target. *''Water Pillar: ''Emily spins her staff in front of the target, manipulating water and forming it into the shape of a massive pillar, and using it to strike the target from below. *''Locking Waves: Emily, employing the density and viscosity of water to their advantage, can send out an omnidirectional wave of water from any possible medium, such as Aqua Autem. This wave of water spreads the water's density across a large surface, and anything coming into contact with its viscous surface is immediately slowed down considerably. While the power of the spell depends on the user, advanced users demonstrate the capability to do so at a wide range and slow down objects to a point where they seem to have halted entirely. The spell remains so long as Emily wishes it to, or for as long as she has magical power. *''Water Beam:'' Emily casts a jet of high-pressured water from her weapon, which can travel quite a distance, to hit a specific target. *''Water Slicer:'' Emily creates multiple swords out of water and slashes enemies. The water can cut through solid rock. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack *''Water Bubbles: Emily summons a stream of big bubbles with her staff, which hit the opponent at great force multiple times. *''Whirpool: Emily creates a whirpool beneath enemies. This technique is meant to slow enemies. *''Shield of Suiten:'' Emily creatres a large shield made of water. If she focuses, the water will turn to ice. *''Water Force:'' Emily directs her staff to face the target and swipes it back, creating a wall of water that spirals in on the target, pushing them away with tremendous force. *''Water Spear:'' Emily creates three spears made of water that pierce the enemy. *''Water Sphere'': Emily creates a large sphere filled with water and throws it at her opponent. The sphere explodes on impact. She can create two spheres at the same time. *''Geysir:'' Emily creates a geysir beneath one or more enemies, blowing them up in the air. *''Secret Art: Shark Bullet Rain:'' Emily creates a large sphere of water above her. The sphere will shoot sharks made of water toward enemies at rapid speeds. Summoning Magic Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. *'Summon': The basic Summoning Magic spell, allows Emily to summon the things she has sealed. **''Glacius'': Emily can summon Glacius, her pet penguin any time she wants. Glacius is an expert in Water Magic, and is capable of using Ice Magic and the beginer level of Fire Magic. **''Aelita'': Emily can summon Aelita, her pet Cat any time she wants. Aelita is an expert in Love Magic, and is capable of using Wind Magic and the beginer level of Transformation. *'Dual Summoning': Emily has shown the ability to summon both of her pets, Glacius and Aelita, at the same time, without losing her conciousness. This has shown to be a remarkable feat. Equipment and Weapons Emily uses cards and Aqua Autem (her staff). Magic Cards Emily always carries around with her a deck of cards, which she uses to perform her Card Magic. The back of all these cards bears a dark cross with heart-shaped arms (reminiscent of Heart Kreuz's logo) surrounded by an intricate motif, while the front part houses a different image for each of them, depending on the type. Emily posseses a quiet ammount of cards which she uses as her primary weapon. *''Absorbtion Card:'' This card allows Emily to absorb the upcoming attacks and use them as her own. *''Weapon Card: This card allows Emily to summon any weapon of her choice. *''Shield Card: This card allows Emily to summon a large silver shield. *''Clothes Card:'' This card allows Emily to change her outfit in matter of seconds. *''Call Card: This card allows Emily to track somebody and cominucate with him/her via the card. *''Dimensional Card: This card allows Emily to store something or trap someone inside the card. *''Fire Card:'' This card allows Emily to generate and manipulate the element of fire. *''Water'' ''Card'': This card allows Emily to generate and manipulate the element of water. *''Air Card: This card allows Emily to generate and manipulate the element of air. *''Lightning Card: This card allows Emily to generate and manipulate the element of lightning. *''Earth'' Card: This card allows Emily to generate and manipulate the element of earth. *''Light'' Card: This card allows Emily to generate and manipulate the element of light *''Energy'' Card: This card allows Emily to store some of her magical energy and release it all at once. *''Sleep'' Card: This card allows Emily to put someone to sleep in matter of seconds. *''Toxic'' Card: This card allows Emily to generate and manipulate small ammounts of poison. *''Lovers'' Card: This card allows Emily to manipulate someones emotions, making them fall in love. 'Aqua Autem: '''Aqua Autem is Emily's secondary weapon. It has the ability to manipulate and generate water via the blue lacrima that is implanted on its upper part. Also, if she focuses, Emily is able to temporarily absorb the staffs abilities (for about two hours). The lacrima will loose it's colour when absorbed, but will regain it after Emily loses her powers. It has 2 forms: Aqua Autem.jpg|Staff Form Necklace.jpg|Necklace Form *''Staff form: It's combat form. *''Necklace form'': It's rest form. Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Unchained Soul Category:Holder-Mage Category:Card Magic User